Azio
"Those who underestimate the strength of friendship and camaraderie are the ones who are truly blind"- Azio to an enemy captain One of the Marshals of the Fedorian Military, the 22 year old Azio is considered to be one of the most lethal mages and effective warriors there, and out of all the marshals he is the most mysterious out of all of them, usually it is rare for someone outside of the marshals to even see his face, his name alone is often feared by many, and is also a terror in stories parents tell children so they can behave. Azio is truly a mysterious enigma. His precinct is the frontiers and outskirts of the Empire, most people don't even see him. Personality Azio is a particularly reclusive and isolated individual, only rising to be one of the marshals due to his magical power and his skills in fighting which overpasses even Mikael. He is very loyal to the military and the empire and will go through many lengths and troubles just to protect it. He also seems to be very knowledgeable about the world around him and its history. He is a very kind person but he will always try to protect himself and never reveal his appearance to others, unless they happened to be very close in terms of friendship. Appearance Without his battle cloak, mask, hood and armor to completely overshadow his appearance, Azio is viewed by many as an attractive young man. With long blue hair, fair skin, physically toned and slim as well as the ideal height of a mortal, nothing could stop him from getting a girl. When with the other marshals or in military meetings, he dresses in a simple long sleeve white robe with a gray hood and a white scarf as well as a pair of black pants and black leather dress shoes. Outside of that, he wears a large black cloak, and his face is covered by a steel mask. Under the cloak he also wears a large layer of folded and plated adamantine armor, gauntlets and boots. He always carries his magical staff with him to defend himself. History Magic, Skills and Abilities Immense Magical Power Due to his abilities in magic, even in Marshal and military standards, it is noted that Azio has an immense amount of magical energy flowing throughout his veins. His raw magical power is a light blue energy that can be released into a thick and fierce aura around him, cloaking him and it can bring people to their knees. Immense Endurance Azio is proven to be extremely durable and physically resilient as he can take the effects of many powerful attacks head-on and endure the full brunt of it. Immense Speed Many years of harsh physical training has led him to be a surprisingly agile man, he is able to dodge many attacks and send waves of attacks without the opponent to even expect it. Master Hand-to-Hand combatant Azio is also an accomplished unarmed fighter, he can easily defend himself and overwhelm many opponents. Magic Cancellation and Neutralizing Master Azio has demonstrated the ability to break magic itself apart with his own spells, being very destructive, Immense Strength He can easily lift many items that are difficult to carry, stop attacks and destroy many of those in the vicinity when using his magic. Magical Resistance-Resistance One of many modifications that were made to his magical staff, one of which was an ancient relic found that was capable of resisting items and techniques that were intended to neutralize most magics, only the most lethal magical resistance techniques can overstep this modification Legendary Lore and History knowledge Studying extensively and wandering the world, he was able to study ruins, figure out much about the ancient civilizations, and he can even estimate how long ago a relic was from just by looking at it. Master Survivalist Travelling the world, he has a high knowledge of the wilderness, edible food, diet, and how to build shelter with a lot of materials and make it durable. Expert Alchemist He is also capable of making improvised medicines when he is injured to heal himself to a medium degree. Category:Government Category:Magical Character Category:Magical Category:Magical Characters Category:People Category:Government Characters